Harry Styles
Harry Edward Styles (born on February 1, 1994) is a member of One Direction. He is the youngest member of the group. Early Life Harry was born in Evesham, Worcestershire, England to Des Styles and Anne Cox. He has an older sister, Gemma. When Harry was seven years old, his parents divorced. His mother later remarried to Robin Twist. As a child Harry loved singing. He's listed Elvis Presley as one of his influences. Growing up Harry lived in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England and attended Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, a state comprehensive school. Musical Career Harry was the lead singer for the band White Eskimo with band members Hayd Morris (lead guitarist), Nick Clough (bass guitarist), and Will Sweeny (drummer).Holmes Chapel X Factor star Harry Styles can win show say school bandmates. Crewe Chronicle. 12 October 2010. They came together to compete in a Battle of the Bands. The band won the competition, and it helped Harry realize that he loved performing in front of people. In 2010 when he was sixteen years old, Harry auditioned for the seventh series of The X Factor. He wanted a professional opinion on his singing because up until then his mom was the one telling him he was a good singer. Before his audition he said, "Singing's what I want to do, and if people who can make that happen for me don't think that I should be doing that, then it's a major setback in my plans." Harry sang "Isn't She Lovely" and received positive comments from Simon Cowell and Nicole Scherzinger, while Louis Walsh had doubts on whether he was ready to progress in the competition. At bootcamp, Harry sang "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" before being rejected and put into One Direction. Following The X Factor, One Direction signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They released their studio album, Up All Night. Personal Life Relationships Harry briefly dated The Xtra Factor host Caroline Flack. He was seen leaving her London home early in the morning after spending the night. Their relationship caused widespread controversy because of their fifteen year age gap. Although neither confirmed the relationship, Harry later revealed the relationship had ended on Twitter.@Harry_Styles "Please know I didn't 'dump' caroline. This was a mutual decision." Quotes *"My first real crush was... Louis Tomlinson." (Old Sugarscape Interview) *"My worst habit is... getting naked all the time! Sorry!"(Mr. and Misses) *"Simple, but effective." (X Factor Diary 6) *"Think how much pussy you're going to get." (to Matt Cardle from XFactor) *"If I wasn't in the band I reckon I'd be a virgin." *"Uhm... Marry" Trivia *'Trademarks:' **His curly, brown hair **His green eyes **His dimples **His blazer **Being flirty and cheeky **His love for cats **His bromance/relationship with Louis Tomlinson, called "Larry Stylinson" **His many flings and relationships **Habit of getting naked at home and around his houses/flats *He had a pet Hamster named "Hamster" *He has four nipples External Links *@Harry_Styles - Twitter *harrystyles - Instagram References Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:One Direction